


I Don't Kiss The Dancers

by tscSNK (tsc)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the weekend and it was the time to let loose and that is just what Erwin Smith had in mind as he walked into his favourite club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Kiss The Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you just have that need to write something and it's something that just will not leave your thoughts until you do? Well, this is that. And it's pretty pointless and not very well written which I apologize, but I feel better. Enjoy~

It was a dark, cool night and the moon hung in the sky as full as could be. While most people were getting ready for bed, some others continued to let the night carry them away, making them feel alive. The bar was becoming thick with cigarette smoke as the minutes continued to tick by. It was the weekend and it was the time to let loose and that is just what Erwin Smith had in mind as he walked into his favourite club. It was a club to hide his true identity, to drink away the week and forget everything that had happened the days leading up to Friday. Friday was his time to play, and he had nothing but that on his mind as he sat at the bar. He ordered his third drink and turned around in his seat to take in the sights. Burly men in their tight shirts with lots of muscles, tiny twinks showing off their lack of abs and shaking their asses to make up for it.

It was a game to Erwin, and he was game for anything. Who was worthy of a night on the town with him? But, things were becoming increasingly difficult as he continued to attend the same club week after week, and everyone started becoming the same. Same bears, same leather-daddies. Erwin's interest was falling flat so far that Friday night and nothing was sparking his interest. 

As soon as he had purchased his fourth drink, the bar went dark and the lights on the stage at the front of the club turned up bright. A smirk crept across his face. This was always his favourite part. He slid off of his seat at the bar and walked towards the stage, taking a seat near the front. The tables were crowded and the hooting and hollering started up and people were becoming rowdy as the first man came onto the stage. 

The man was dressed in his usual suit. Erwin had seen him before, though as he continued to be rid of his clothes, he still tipped the man dancing his ass off on stage with a couple dollars and a wink. And the show continued as such, with the same old boys doing their same old routines, but Erwin enjoyed it nevertheless. Their fit bodies wrapping themselves around a tall post on the stage, walking up and down the catwalk and accenting their best attributes.

And that's when he saw him. Someone he had never seen before strutting onto the stage from the back with shoes that looked to be too tall and jeans that looked to be too tight and a shirt that wasn't quite done up all the way. The man in front of Erwin took him by surprise and he gulped down. This is what he wanted, and he was completely and utterly entranced at the single flip of the dancer's black hair.

The man on stage took no time to get into the rhythm of the music, shaking his hips roughly with each beat of the song. His shirt didn't stay on his body long, and he revealed an incredibly glittery chest, which only shone in the right light as he rolled his body to the sound of the music. And it didn't take much longer for the boy to be tearing off his pants, revealing skin tight shorts that rode awfully high on his legs. What completely won Erwin over was his strength on the pole, hanging himself upside down and spinning himself to the floor.

Erwin was fixated on the man in front of him and when he came closer to the edge of the stage, he was sure to get a twenty into the man's incredibly tight shorts. He got a quick smirk before he continued down the edge of the stage, collecting dollar bills in his hands, working his body as he did so.

This was the one. And Erwin was sad to see the man turn to exit the stage, but not before receiving a wink. He sat back into the seat and felt as though he needed to catch his breath, as though he was the one on the stage dancing for the money. It took him a few minutes to recover and he was about to stand up and go back to the bar when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and found his eyes met with a pair of small dark ones. And his stomach dropped and he couldn't believe that the man had come to him. He hadn't even gotten dressed yet.

He didn't even have to say anything, but he nodded his head for Erwin to follow and Erwin didn't need to be told twice. He was lead to a corner of the club he'd been a few times before, where the strippers continued services with paying patrons. Though Erwin didn't pay and he was becoming confused but he continued following behind the much smaller man. And soon they were in an empty dressing room, and the man was shutting the door behind Erwin, drowning out the noise from the club.

"I hear you have a reputation." the smaller man said after a moment, with a voice a lot lower than Erwin had anticipated.

The statement had intrigued him as he walked more into the dark room. He turned back to the man who was leaning against the door and cocked his head to the side.

"A reputation?" Erwin finally asked, stepping closer to the dancer. "What do you mean?"

The man clicked his tongue and folded his arms before replying. "You've fucked all the rest of them. It's like some inauguration to the club." the man pushed himself off of the door and walked up to Erwin, placing a hand on his chest. He gripped the tie that hung around Erwins neck and smirked. "And the stories I told it sounds like you know what you are doing."

What the man had said had been true. Erwin did tend to have a way with the dancers free of charge, and no one paid him any mind. Though, it had been a long time as the line up hadn't changed much in the past few months.

"Are you jealous?" Erwin whispered, his voice raspy as he did so. The man pulled on Erwin's tie and pulled him more into the room before pushing him into a chair.

"I wasn't until I saw your face. I was picturing something not like you at all." the man's voice remained quiet as he spoke, just loud enough for Erwin to hear. He ran his hands across his chest and down his body to his hips, circling them as he turned around and arched his back in.

Erwin grinned though kept his hands to himself as the man continued to move his body. His eyes wandered down his back to his ass before the man slowly turned around again.

"Tell me your name." Erwin didn't ask it, he demanded it. The man slowly shook his head as a smirk played on his lips and his hands tugged at the waistband of his ridiculously tight shorts.

"Not yet."

Erwin's eyes automatically lowered again as he watched the man push the shorts down revealing himself. Erwin shifted slightly in his seat and heard the man let out a breath through his nose as if he laughed. He looked back up and saw that the man was still moving his body to the beats that were vibrating through the entire building. He did a full circle with his hands moving across his body, before stepping back in front of Erwin. He bent at the knee and let it rest on the chair between Erwin's open legs, which and parted more since he had sat down. His pants were becoming increasingly tighter, and the dancer definitely noticed. A smirk crossed his face as he leaned over and gripped Erwin's tie, pulling him away from the back of the chair and closer to his face.

"What do you want, Erwin?" the man's voice was husky and it sent chills up Erwin's spine. The fact that he had already known his name did not help matters, and he wasn't about to ask. He'd probably manage to accurately guess.

Erwin shifted in the chair yet again as he was becoming more uncomfortable with his pants situation. He met the eyes of the dancer, "I want the hell out of these pants."

The man let go of Erwin's tie and took no time at all to drop to his knees. He moved his hands down his clothed chest and down, over his hips and straight down his thighs before slowly retracing his movements back up. He stopped his hands at the belt buckle and slowly unclasped it. As he let the metal and the leather fall to either side, the man on his knees looked up to Erwin who was watching him intently. He didn't break the gaze as he slowly pulled the button open on the jeans, followed by the zipper.

Erwin shifted again at the sudden slack in his pants, gasping once the man's hands brushed over the bulge in his shorts. The man took no time at all to pull down the shorts along with the pants to his ankles with Erwin's help of lifting himself off the chair. Once sat back down, he sat back more into the chair, parting his legs even more than he had. The man's hands moved up Erwin's legs, and his eyes continued to watch his face as he did so watching for reactions. A smirk crossed the smaller man's face as he felt Erwin twitch around him as his hands moved over his hips before slowly coming to meet his cock.

Erwin let a throaty groan escape his mouth at the contact to the sensitive skin. The man's hand was smooth as he started to slowly pump with a flick of his wrist, his other hand moving down to massage his balls. Erwin let out a soft, "that's right," just before feeling the man move between his legs, pulling his hands away for a moment.

Erwin watched as the man maneuvered to sit on his knees easier and welcomed the feeling of his hands back on his cock though before he could even compute that, he felt the man's hot tongue run up the underside slowly before letting his mouth close over the time. Another groan escaped him at that. The smaller man's head steadily started to bob in place, wrapping his hand around the base of Erwin's cock as he did so. He hummed around the shaft just as he showed off his lack of a gag reflex. To say Erwin was impressed was an understatement.

However, the act didn't last too long and the man quickly stood up onto his feet. He bent over towards Erwin with a sly grin on his face and reached for his tie, pulling him up from the chair. It was a bit ungraceful, but Erwin managed to free one of his legs from his pant legs as the man pulled him to the vanity that sat in the corner of the room, pulling him with the tie over his shoulder and shaking his hips with every step. Erwin couldn't help but stare.

The man stood in front of the vanity and in the reflection of the mirror, the larger man could see the grin still on the other's face. He tugged the tie over his shoulder a bit more until Erwin was pressed up against him, his cock rubbing right up against the dancer's ass which resulted in both emitting a gasp. The smaller man took no time to move his hips, pressing himself hard against the other, continuously tugging the tie to keep him close. It was driving Erwin insane and he had to have this man. 

As if he had read his mind, the grinding slowed and the man reached over to pull a drawer open on the vanity, pulling out a condom and a half used tube of lube. Erwin reached over to grab each item and quickly readied himself as the man in front of him let the tie go and bent to rest on his hands, pushing his ass continuously against him. It was Erwin's turn to take charge.

He wrapped his hand around himself before pushing forward, teasing the man's entrance. He could have sworn he heard the man whimper at that, and he grinned, with his eyes full of lust and his need growing with every passing second. He continued to tease the man, however, and the whimpers continued to pour out of his mouth, his body pressing against him, trying to get him to move.

With his free hand, Erwin moved his it up the man's back and up into the undercut of the raven haired man's head and thrusted his hips forward, his cock pushing in at full force which resulted in a very pleasing-to-the-ears moan. Erwin took absolutely no time at all to get into a quick momentum, his body pushing his entire weight into the smaller man's body. The man leaning on the vanity scratched the surface with his nails, unable to get anything to grasp onto and the noises he was letting go did not falter at all.

Erwin shifted a bit, grabbing both of the man's hands and placing them on the mirror in front of them, his hands cupping over the other's as he did not slow his pace. The man's back arched and he let out a howl, his own hips now trying to push back against Erwin. A smirk crossed the larger man's face at the reaction and he continued with his movements. He turned his gaze up to the mirror, seeing the man's face screwed up with a mix between lust and pure bliss with the moan's still escaping from between his lips.

"H-holy… F-fuck…" He breathed out between Erwin's thrusts, who wasn't even sure how much longer he'd last after hearing that. He let go of one of the man's hands and lowered it down and to around the man's waist, dipping lower to let his hand wrap around his cock which resulted in yet another groan. "J-Jesus _fuck_ …"

Erwin matched his thrusts with the movements of his hand, and from the noises coming from the man, the moment wasn't going to last much longer. And as if right on cue, the man under him started coming ribbons of white underneath the vanity, the noises never ending from the smaller man. 

And that was it for Erwin. He moved both of his hands and gripped the man's hips tightly, the thrusts becoming rougher and less steady until he finally let go, continuing his movements to ride it all out, grunting along the way before collapsing forward over the smaller man.

They both stayed quiet aside from the deep breaths they were both taking to come back down from their high. Erwin was slightly startled when the smaller man spoke.

"Levi." he breathed with his face still against the mirror. "My name. Levi."

A smirk crossed Erwin's face and he slowly pushed himself away from the man now known as Levi. He slowly pulled himself from the man and stepped over to throw the condom into the rubbish. He took no time to bend down to pull his shorts and pants back up, buckling his belt to finish. He walked back over to Levi and leaned against the vanity, looking at the boy who was still bent against the vanity's surface, face flushed and hair stuck against his forehead with sweat. 

Levi winced as he pushed himself up to stand, taking a wobbly step towards Erwin. He looked up at the taller man's face just as Erwin looked right back down at him. The next movement came quick, as Levi leaned up towards the man's face, though Erwin backed away out of instinct. A smile crossed his face as he slowly stepped backwards towards the door, straightening his tie as he went.

He shook his head slowly. "I don't kiss the dancers." he said simply, before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

Erwin sauntered down the hall with a pleased grin on his face as he continued weaving through the crowd of the dancers in the club before making his way out the front doors, nodding to the bouncers working for the night. He slowly walked down the block which was littered with other party goers and those that just wanting to forget about the past week. People hooting and hollering all around him, ready for the night as the night was still young for some. He turned the corner and grinned, seeing a man in a tight pair of pants and a leather jacket leaning against his car, cigarette between his fingers. The dark hair on top of the man's head was somewhat dishevelled, but he still worked it. Erwin stepped right up to the man with the grin still on his face before leaning in to let his lips meet with the other man's.

"Fuck, my boyfriend makes a impressive stripper." he mumbled against the man's lips, which resulted in a smirk from him.

"Yeah, you don't kiss the dancers my fucking ass." the smaller man said, pulling Erwin down for another kiss, deepening it immediately with a growl deep in his throat.

The kiss broke apart once more and Erwin quickly tugged on the other's bottom lip. "But Levi," he muttered, repeating the action. "this game is one to repeat."


End file.
